The Future
by Aria01
Summary: Ele estava morto e não havia nada que Gokudera Hayato pudesse fazer. Ou pelo menos fora o que acreditara até ver aquele garoto diante de seus olhos. Talvez, aquela fosse sua única chance de salvá-lo...


**Título: **The Future  
**Autor: **-Aria-

**Beta: ****Eri-Chan  
Categoria: **1º Challenge A/M – Assassinato (NFF), Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, Slash (M/M)

**Advertências: **Sugestão de Yaoi, Gokudera x Tsuna (5927), Certa dose de Angst, Baseado em uma cena do episódio 74 do anime, início da Saga do Futuro.

**Classificação: **PG-13**  
Capítulos: **1 (Oneshoot)**  
Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Ele estava morto e não havia nada que Gokudera Hayato pudesse fazer. Ou pelo menos fora o que acreditara até ver aquele garoto diante de seus olhos. Talvez, aquela fosse sua única chance de salvá-lo...

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma história sem fins lucrativos e que tem como único intuito entreter os leitores.

Katekyo Hitman REBORN! ou qualquer um de seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente, porque, se dependesse de mim, a lista de shipps yaoi cannon naquele anime seria interminável...

* * *

**The Future**

A figura avançava por entre as árvores altas sem pressa, a passos lentos e quase vacilantes. Aquele trajeto pela floresta havia se tornado algo constante em sua vida, mas nem mesmo isso o impedia de sentir os mesmos calafrios. As mesmas dores...

Desde aquele dia passou a não se importar mais com o tempo. Um ano, dez ou cem que fossem, ainda assim era algo ínfimo para aplacar aquela maldita sensação de culpa que tanto o atormentava.

Sim, era o culpado pelo que aconteceu e não se sentia mais no direito de se auto-intitular seu "braço direito". Por sua fraqueza, porque não foi capaz de protegê-lo, ele fora condenado àquele lugar. A pessoa mais importante de sua vida. A única a quem fora incondicionalmente fiel.

Todos os dias, sem exceções, ia visitá-lo. Não foram poucas as vezes que se sentiu culpado por _ainda_ ser fraco, por _ainda_ não ser capaz de aceitar que não poderia vê-lo sorrir outra vez. Aquele mesmo sorriso doce que por tantas vezes iluminara sua vida.

Simplesmente não podia, e também não queria, aceitar aquele fato. Estava muito além de sua capacidade. A cada nova manhã custava-lhe crer que tudo não passara de um terrível pesadelo. E então se via sendo atingido por aquela realidade. Dura e intransponível.

Mesmo que tentasse lutar contra aquilo, seria em vão. Visitar aquele lugar era o que, de certa forma, ainda tinha o poder de manter certa parte de sua "sanidade" intacta. Não que não fosse doloroso, porque era, e demais até, mas era também aquela sensação que o impulsionava.

Talvez parecesse um pouco insano, mas era aquela dor lacerante que o guiava. Seu desejo de vingança, de "mudança", provinha dessa amargura cravada em seu coração. Queria poder voltar no tempo, mudar o rumo de muitas coisas e, acima de tudo, ser capaz de salvar a vida dele.

Reunia o máximo de informações que podia, mas ainda assim não via um meio claro de salvá-lo. E aquele sentimento de inutilidade diante daquela situação toda o feria tanto quanto a sensação de tê-lo perdido.

"_Jyuudaime..."_

Ele estava morto e não havia nada, absolutamente nada, que Gokudera Hayato, o Guardião do Anel da Tempestade, pudesse fazer a respeito...

... ... ... ...

O rapaz de cabelos prateados caminhava floresta adentro já há alguns minutos. O silêncio o envolvia e a dor era sua única companhia. Os passos lentos, quase receosos devido à proximidade cada vez maior, se encaminhavam automaticamente na direção dele.

Seu corpo sabia aquele trajeto, não precisava ter medo de errar o caminho. Os outros guardiões não costumavam vir visitá-lo, apenas Yamamoto. O "maníaco do baseball" costumava aparecer ora ou outra, mas, assim como ele próprio, aquele idiota também sofria ao vir àquele local.

O dia do funeral havia sido um dos piores, senão o pior, de sua vida. Não fora algo grande, praticamente só a própria "família" estava presente.

Lambo chorava descontroladamente, amparado por uma I-Pin igualmente tristonha. Yamamoto não sorria muito há tempos, mas aquele dia, em especial, não havia o menor vestígio do que ele costumava ser quando jovem.

Hibari aparecera, para sua surpresa, acompanhado de Kusakabe. Ele parecia indiferente como sempre, mas algo em seu olhar, de alguma forma, estava diferente. Não sabia explicar, até porque estava se referindo a pessoa mais complexa que existia no mundo, só sabia que algo nele estava fora do normal.

Fuuta e Bianchi também estiveram presentes, muito abalados, e permaneceram quase todo o tempo apenas observando de seu canto. Dino Cavallone, o "Cavalo Selvagem", era o único de fora da família. O loiro estava sozinho e visivelmente triste. Giannini estava, aos prantos, próximo a ele.

Ryohei estava em uma missão e não pudera comparecer. Chrome não fora localizada. Kyoko e Haru estavam viajando e não faziam ideia do que acontecia. Gokudera, por outro lado, parecia em choque. Permanecera todo o tempo ao lado do caixão, com o olhar perdido. Ele tentava, sem sucesso, entender como tudo chegara àquele ponto.

A dor e a consciência de que ele nunca mais estaria por perto só o afetaram depois, quando se viu obrigado a deixá-lo naquele local. E desde então não foi capaz de seguir em frente.

Prendeu-se ao passado e, com ele, a vontade de vingar-se. De fazer com que cada um que estivesse envolvido naquela emboscada pagasse muito caro.

Em pouco tempo conseguira saber tudo que precisava e estava disposto a começar sua "investida suicida" logo. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas a compartilhara com Yamamoto. E, como era de se esperar, ele o considerava louco por tal plano, mas ainda assim disse que não interferiria em sua decisão.

O Guardião da Chuva, melhor do que ninguém, conhecia bem a dor de se perder alguém muito importante.

Depois da morte do Décimo, uma onda de assassinatos a membros e pessoas ligadas à Vongola tornara-se quase que constantes. Aparentemente eles tentavam minar as forças de todos dessa maneira, talvez acreditando que isto fosse tornar tudo mais "fácil" de ser resolvido. O pai de Yamamoto fora uma dessas vítimas.

A clareira onde o caixão dele jazia estava próxima, apenas alguns metros o separava do local. E foi então que o ouviu...

– Por que eu estou em um caixão?

Gokudera ouviu o grito vindo de algum lugar logo à sua frente e, em seu íntimo, algo se acendeu.

Reconhecia aquela voz, a ouvira por tempo demais para se esquecer, porém era simplesmente impossível. Por mais que desejasse aquilo, tinha que ser realista. Não podia ser ele.

Não podia...

– Quem está aí?

Havia acabado de eliminar a distância que o separava dele e, para sua surpresa, havia alguém ali. Dentro do caixão dele.

A primeira vista duvidou do que seus olhos viam. Afinal, era impossível que ele houvesse retornado dos mortos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ter sobrevivido também não era uma opção válida, pois o vira morto. Então...

O que estava acontecendo?

– Você é...

Não, não fazia sentido. Nenhum sentido. Porém ele estava vivo.

De alguma maneira, Sawada Tsunayoshi, o Décimo Vongola, estava vivo e não importava como, estava feliz por vê-lo outra vez.

– Jyuudaime.

Seu coração estava disparado. Felicidade e medo. Ele estava ali, mas Gokudera não sabia como ou por quanto tempo. O receio de perdê-lo novamente tornava-se cada vez maior e mais aterrorizante, quase sufocante diria.

– Me desculpe, me desculpe!

De joelhos, em frente a ele, segurava-o pelos ombros e o contato era de fato real. Inconscientemente tornou o aperto mais forte enquanto fazia suas reverências desesperadas. Apenas os gemidos de dor que deixaram os lábios dele o fizeram dar-se conta disso.

– Desculpe.

O Guardião da Tempestade não sabia o que dizer ou como agir. Entretanto não teve tempo de pensar muito, pois logo Tsuna começara a falar. Ele dizia que fora atingido pela Jyuunen Bazooka por acidente e só naquele instante as peças daquele estranho quebra-cabeça começaram a fazer algum sentido.

– Entendo. Só temos cinco minutos.

O tempo que tinham era curto demais, por isso Gokudera se viu obrigado a controlar a dor daquela decepção. Alimentara falsas esperanças de que talvez ele ainda vivesse, mas, ainda que fosse doloroso, não podia se deixar abater.

Precisava fazê-lo entender algumas coisas antes de voltar à sua época e só assim poderia impedir que "seu" Jyuudaime fosse morto. Aquela poderia ser sua única chance e desperdiçá-la estava totalmente fora de questão.

– Preste atenção, Jyuudaime. – O rapaz fez uma breve pausa. – Quando retornar ao passado lembre-se desse momento e siga as minhas instruções. Não tenho tempo para explicar os detalhes.

E, talvez, mesmo se o tivesse, não gostaria de reproduzi-los a ele. Aquele à sua frente era apenas um garoto, muito diferente do que o atual chefe daquela época. Detalhes que só o fariam sofrer mais não era necessário.

– Quando voltar ao passado, mate esta pessoa imediatamente. – Um Gokudera sério, quase melancólico, mostrava um retrato a Tsuna. – Essa é uma fotografia desse tempo, mas você o encontrou antes do seu segundo ano do ensino médio.

A cara de espanto dele diante da hipótese de matar alguém... Típico do que ele costumava ser. Mesmo renegando o título de uma grande família da máfia por tanto tempo, em algum momento seu destino falara mais alto.

– Não há razão em hesitar.

– Mas espere um pouco! Matar, você quer dizer, tirar a vida de uma pessoa? – Tsuna perguntou em tom assustado e hesitante.

– Se ele não existisse... – As feições do Guardião estavam diferentes agora. Os olhos verdes de Gokudera expressavam raiva. Ou melhor, fúria... – Byakuran não seria desse jeito.

– Byakuran?

– O que eu vou dizer agora é só por precaução...

– Ei, tem uma coisa que está me incomodando. – Entretanto, antes que pudesse continuar a falar, Tsuna o interrompera. Ele estivera pensativo alguns instantes antes e talvez e talvez essa "coisa" estivesse relacionada a isso.

– Por que em dez anos no futuro, estou neste lugar?

Aquela pergunta o pegara completamente desprevenido. Não era de se estranhar que ele quisesse entender o que acontecia ali, afinal, era de conhecimento de todos que a Jyuunen Bazooka trocava seu eu "atual" com o de dez anos no futuro. Uma dúvida pertinente dada à situação.

– Por que em dez anos no futuro, estou em um caixão?

A expressão do jovem X Vongola era a personificação do desespero. Ele parecia estar apavorado com a hipótese, mais do que óbvia, para o que acontecia neste mundo e Gokudera se viu vacilante diante dela.

Os olhos do Guardião mais uma vez demonstraram toda sua dor e fraqueza, tão típicas desde a morte daquele que era o único sentido em sua vida. E ainda que lhe doesse dizer aquelas palavras, ele merecia saber.

– É por que...

Porém, antes que pudesse lhe dizer qualquer outra coisa, tudo a sua volta desapareceu.

De repente, percebeu-se sendo "tragado" para lugar algum. Fora uma questão de segundos até notar que seu corpo estava em queda livre em um estranho túnel.

Não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo e nem mesmo seu destino incerto era suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer. Sua mente estava fixada em um único ponto; um único _alguém_...

"_Jyuudaime!"_

_**Fim.**_


End file.
